Mewtwo (Super Smash Bros.)
Mewtwo (Japanese: ミュウツー Mewtwo) is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. It was playable in Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Nintendo GameCube, was absent from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but returned as for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. In Melee, its voice and characterization are based on the Japanese portrayal of the original Mewtwo from the anime, although its spoken lines are removed in non-Japanese versions rather than being dubbed. Super Smash Bros. Melee ]] Mewtwo is an unlockable character and can be unlocked by playing a combined minimum 20 hours of single player and multiplayer matches or playing at least 700 Melee matches. Its main stage is . Mewtwo has an unusual combination of attributes. Unlike other characters, its throws are exceedingly powerful, capable of KO'ing at similar percentages as smash attacks. It also boasts several fast attacks that can be linked together for simple and effective combos, and possesses an exceptional recovery. However, it is rather light, moves and falls slowly, and is a large target, making it easy to combo back. It also has difficulties KO'ing opponents - while its throws are strong, it needs to get grabs first, and its other KO moves are either slow or have short range. Trophy information Classic Mode A genetically created Pokémon, Mewtwo is the result of many long years of research by a solitary scientist. Although Mewtwo was cloned from the genes of the legendary Pokémon Mew, its size and character are far different than its ancestor. Its battle abilities have been radically heightened, making it ruthless. Adventure Mode As Mewtwo relies mostly on its powerful brain, there are times when it scarcely uses its arms and legs. Since Mewtwo spends much of its time floating, it flies far when struck. Shadow Ball traces a jagged path once released; the longer Mewtwo holds it, the more powerful it becomes. Mewtwo uses Confusion to spin its foes around. All-Star Mode Mewtwo is definitely not a speedy character, but its ESP-powered grab and throw moves are comparatively strong. Teleport has a short range, but doesn't leave it open to attack. It's best used as an escape move during disturbances. Mewtwo can daze a foe if it makes eye contact and uses Disable; the move is useless unless Mewtwo is facing its enemy. Super Smash Bros. Brawl While Mewtwo is no longer a playable character, it makes an appearance in the game as a trophy. Although Mewtwo is not a playable character, there are several empty files for , one of which is named "mewtwo". Trophy information A Genetic Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon was based on a recombination of Mew's DNA, created by a scientist after years of research. However, Mewtwo greatly differs from Mew in both size and personality and it is said to have the most twisted and savage heart among all Pokémon. Mewtwo has incredibly high combat abilities and uses Psychic-type attacks. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U ]] Mewtwo returned as a downloadable bonus character. It was confirmed to be a playable character during the Super Smash Bros. for Wii U: 50-Fact Extravaganza on October 23, 2014. It was free for players who have bought both the 3DS and Wii U versions and have registered both to Club Nintendo by March 31, 2015, and those who received the code could redeem and download Mewtwo as early as April 14, 2015. However, Mewtwo is also purchasable for a small fee if one did not buy both games or did not register both to Club Nintendo. It became available to the public for purchase on April 28, 2015. Mewtwo is now voiced by Keiji Fujiwara, replacing Masachika Ichimura's work from Super Smash Bros. Melee. As in Melee, Mewtwo has fully voiced victory quotes in Japanese (which are re-recorded versions of its Melee ''quotes), which are removed for international versions. It continues to be based on the original series' Mewtwo from the anime, marking the character's first appearance in any new media since ''Melee itself as well as Mewtwo Returns. Its attributes were tweaked from its Melee appearance, decreasing its weight but also improving its mobility and its special moves, making it a much more useful but more difficult character overall (especially with a multitude of buffs in the later patches of the game). Mewtwo's Final Smash is its signature move, , performed after a Mega Evolution into Mega Mewtwo Y. Mewtwo also appears in both versions as a normal trophy. Both versions of Mega Mewtwo appear as a single trophy in the Wii U version, with Mewtwo appearing as Mega Mewtwo Y (with a silhouette of its regular form) for its Final Smash trophy. Trophy information Mewtwo (fighter) NA: Mewtwo puts its psychic powers to great use in this game. Not only does it have floaty jumps, but its telekinesis gives its attacks extra reach and its throws added power. However, its light body makes it easy to launch, so if you're willing to take the risk of getting in close, it might just be worth it! PAL: Mewtwo puts its psychic powers to great use in this game. Not only can it float in midair, but its telekinesis gives its attacks extra reach and its throws added power. However, its light body makes it easy to launch, so if you're willing to take the risk of getting in close, it might just be worth it! Mewtwo (Alt.) NA: Mewtwo's Confusion side special not only repels projectiles—it also reflects the damage back on your opponent. Its down special, Disable, stuns an enemy for longer the higher its damage is. Disable only works on foes that are facing Mewtwo. PAL: Mewtwo's Confusion Side Special not only lets you repel projectiles, it also reflects the damage back on your opponent. Its Down Special, Disable, stuns an enemy for longer the higher its damage is. As it works by having Mewtwo glare at its foe, this only works if they make eye contact. Psystrike Mewtwo's Final Smash starts as Mewtwo Mega Evolves into Mega Mewtwo Y. It then fires a huge psychic projectile that penetrates enemies and obstacles. This projectile doesn't do any damage, but it freezes every foe it hits in place. They can even be frozen midjump! Afterward, every foe hit with this projectile will take a powerful psychic hit to the head. Mewtwo (non-fighter) Created from modified Mew DNA, Mewtwo was designed to be the ultimate Pokémon. It didn't take on any of Mew's kinder traits and only uses its intelligence to destroy its enemies. Or...so it seems. Perhaps it just feels frightened or even tormented, and that's why it lashes out. Whatever the reason, Mewtwo is not to be messed with. '' Mega Mewtwo X & Y '''NA:' It's almost no surprise that a Pokémon as powerful as Mewtwo wouldn't be limited to a single Mega Evolution. Mega Mewtwo X has strong arms and legs, while Mega Mewtwo Y has a whiplike, slender head. The differences aren't just physical - X brings improved fighting power, while Y can unleash even more psychic power. PAL: Mega Mewtwo comes in two forms rather than just one. Mega Mewtwo X has visibly strengthened limbs, which greatly boost its physical abilities in battle. Mega Mewtwo Y, on the other hand, has a whip-like tendril extending from the back of its head, which augments its psychic powers. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ]] Mewtwo appeared once again in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. By default, Mewtwo is the 61st character to be unlocked, but can potentially be unlocked earlier by completing with . Classic Mode Mewtwo's route is called Psychic Control. In it, after Mewtwo completes a round, one of its opponents joins it as an ally in the next fight in an alternate costume. This ally is often one, or represents one, that has been brainwashed in their series, and is likely a reference to Mewtwo Strikes Back, where controls a Nurse Joy to act as a proxy. Mewtwo fights both and regardless of difficulty. World of Light In the opening cutscene of World of Light, Mewtwo tried to reflect the beam of light with , alongside , who used , but the light pierced through their special attacks and obliterated them regardless. Mewtwo's fighter icon isn't found until the player reaches the World of Dark, in the Mysterious Dimension subarea. It appears after the player completes the fight with 's . information Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U While most characters have a unique Palutena's Guidance conversation starring the Kid Icarus characters, Mewtwo and other DLC characters share a generic conversation where the Kid Icarus characters note their lack of information on the fighter. *' :' Who is THAT? *' :' I have no data on this fighter. I can't believe it! *' :' It must be an intruder from another dimension! *'Pit:' Whoever it is, the goal remains the same: to fight and win! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Like all previous DLC fighters in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Mewtwo is now given a non-generic conversation in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *' :' That's Mewtwo, right? *' :' National Pokédex number 150. Mewtwo is a legendary Pokémon that was created by resequencing Mew's genes. *' :' I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THESE HUMANS! *'Pit:' Poor thing. It's a walking science experiment. *'Palutena:' Mewtwo is arguably the most powerful Pokémon in existence. Some people spend their entire lives trying to catch it. *'Viridi:' It's an affront to nature and must be destroyed immediately! Think about it! Every action has a butterfly effect. Who knows what kind of impact it could have on the ecosystem! *'Pit:' Grow a heart, Viridi! It didn't choose to be a freak of nature. *'Palutena:' Feel sorry for it all you want, Pit, but don't underestimate it. Mewtwo's Confusion move can both flip opponents and reflect projectiles. Trivia *In the Japanese versions of both Melee and 3DS/Wii U, Mewtwo has spoken victory quotes. These are removed in international versions: **"私はなぜ ここにいるのか...？"/''"Watashi wa naze koko ni iru no ka...?"'' ("Why am I here?") **"愚かな！"/''"Orokana!"'' ("Foolish!") **"私はまけるわけにはいかない！"/''"Watashi wa makeru wake ni wa ikanai!"'' ("I cannot lose!") * This Mewtwo appears to be based on the original series Mewtwo from the anime, based on its ability to speak human language (as seen in Japanese versions only), its personality, its use of Shadow Ball as a signature move, and its design differences in 3DS/Wii U from its actual model in . Its voice actor in Melee is Masachika Ichimura, who voiced Mewtwo in the Japanese version of Mewtwo Strikes Back and was replaced with Keiji Fujiwara as a soundalike in 3DS/Wii U. **Its DLC trailer is also titled Mewtwo Strikes Back. * This Mewtwo's appearance in 3DS/Wii U also references [[Mewtwo (Best Wishes series)|the Mewtwo from Best Wishes]], with its title of "A Legend Reawakened" being a play on the name of that Mewtwo's movie, as well as its ability to Mega Evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y. * In the Wii U version, Mewtwo doesn't actually climb the ladders, let alone touch them. Instead, it uses its powers to rise up or float down. Palette swaps Related articles * External links * * * ** ** ** Category:Super Smash Bros. characters Category:Pokémon characters es:Mewtwo (Super Smash Bros.) it:Mewtwo (Super Smash Bros.) ja:ミュウツー (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ)